Mrs Hudson Kidnapped
by TheNameIsDeath
Summary: The land lady Mrs. Hudson has been kidnapped by Sherlock's Number one enemy. What Do you think will happen? will Sherlock Solve the puzzles in enough time to save her?
1. Prologue

It was raining on 221b Baker Street; Sherlock was fast asleep on the couch when all of a sudden the TV came on **Breaking News: James Moriarty has escaped from prison**… Sherlock head shot up and looked at john and said "Turn that up John!" John turned it up and as he did that Sherlock was already dressed and waiting by the front door.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" john looked at him and said

"The Games is a foot, My dear Watson." Sherlock said with a smile.

_**Wanna read the rest of the story you have to read Mrs. Hudson Kidnapped :) **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Right before Sherlock and Watson could get out the door the phone rand and Mrs. Hudson was yelling "Pick up the phone Sherlock it's for you." Sherlock picked up the phone "hello Sherlock speaking."

"Well I think I know who I'm calling Sherlock, because I'm the one calling you." Inspector Lestrade said in a tone that was between yelling and trying to be calm.

"Do you want to talk to John Lestrade?" Sherlock said in the same tone.

"NO SHERLOCK I CALLED BECAUSE… did you watch the TV this morning?" Lestrade started yelling but then remembered that he has a blood pressure problem and then started to calm down.

"My dear Lestrade do you take me as a complete moron? Or do you just think I am incapable of turning on the Television? But anyway yes I was just about to walk out of the house, before you called. I was on my way down to see you because I hade a feeling you were going to call." Sherlock said while John was sitting in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Hudson and telling her what was going on.

"What is going on John?" Mrs. Hudson asked John While he was sitting there drinking his tea that she made for him.

"Well let's put it this way Moriarty has escaped from prison." John said. In the hallway they both stop talking and heard Sherlock yelling at the phone "NO WE DON'T NEED TO GET MY BROTHER MICROFT INVOLVED IN THIS."

"Well I think you can guess who it is on the other line of the phone can't you John?" Mrs. Hudson says with a smile, which finds its way off of her face when she looked up and Sherlock was standing at the opening of the door.

"You ok love?" she says to Sherlock who looks mad for some reason.

"Yes I'm ok thank you for asking Mrs. Hudson, and we will be returning home late tonight so don't wait up for us." Sherlock said with a smile as they walked out of the house.

Outside Sherlock was hailing a cab for him and John. John started talking to Sherlock but he wasn't listing to what John was saying, he was more interested in how in god's name Moriarty got out of prison and what he wanted with him.

"Sherlock are you listing to me?" John said right in Sherlock's face.

"Do you want a lie or the knowing truth?" he said with a look that John knew too well.

"What are you thinking about now Sherlock?" John asked but he knew he was going to get a lie out of him because he knew that only once in a while Sherlock gives him the truth.

"John answer me this, if you were Moriarty and you just escaped from prison what would you do first?" Sherlock asked his friend in a tone sounded like he was scared of something.

"Well first I would get revenge on the person that put me in jail and we both know who put in jail. That was you, I would threaten to kill the person he loves the most. But that's only me and that's a guess but you know Moriarty better then I do Holmes." John said Sherlock turned to his friend and said "that's what I fear that will happen."

"But you don't love anybody; you don't have a bond with anybody minus me." John said looking at Sherlock with a straight face that meant it was the truth.

"You are so wrong my dear Watson, I care for one person and I would die if anything happens to her." Sherlock said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"And this person would be?" John said looking at Sherlock

"Mrs. Hudson" Sherlock was now crying now. "TURN THIS CAB AROUND RIGHT NOW!" Sherlock yelled.

Back at 221b baker street Mrs. Hudson was in the kitchen making


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Hudson was standing in the kitchen, when she heard the door slam shut, she paused "John, Sherlock is that you boys? What are you doing home so soon? I thought you said you weren't going to be home?" she heard nothing but a loud CREEK, which she knew it was the floor boards by the kitchen. She stayed where she was and continued cutting up carrots for the stew she was making for the boys. She heard a really deep voice say something "I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson, I have to do this because Holmes took away the one I loved." The deep voice said. "Who did you love, because how could someone love scum like you?" Mrs. Hudson said in a very harsh tone back to Moriarty.

"Do you know Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock adores you so much and you don't even pay any attention to him, he loves you like a mother." Moriarty talked down to her in almost a condescending tone. "You know something James your one person I would like to see dead." She said to him. "Alright enough of this start walking out to the car." He said angrily. "But aren't you going to tie me up?" Mrs. Hudson said in a sweet tone. "Good idea, I will do that." James said as he tied Mrs. Hudson up like a Christmas ham. Moriarty didn't notice that the front door was opening until the floor boards by the kitchen did the same Creaking sound "Hurry out the back door!" Moriarty shouted. Sherlock yelled into the kitchen "It's too late Moriarty, the cops are on the way." "The game is over till I say it's over Sherlock." Moriarty said in a psychotic way. They heard the sirens coming from out side. They both heard a booming voice from outside "James Moriarty come out with your hands up." Inspector Lestrade shouted from outside on the mega phone. "What will you do if I don't come out?" Moriarty replied. Sherlock said "They will have to take you by force." What Moriarty didn't realize was he didn't have Mrs. Hudson any more, John escorted her out to the where the ambulance was. Sherlock turned around only to see that Moriarty had a gun in his mouth, but before Sherlock could utter a single a word "BLAM" Moriarty was no more. Sherlock bent down by him and said "My greatest adversary, the man who knew as much and equally more than me, who could see two steps ahead of me." Sherlock started to cry when he looked at Moriarty's hand, it had a message that read:

_**Ha ha fooled you **_

_**There's still time on this clock**_

_**Out clock, will never end**_

_**You will always be chasing shadows.**_

_**My dear boy, you are nothing but an armature, **_

_**A fraud and you call yourself the smartest, **_

_**Detective in London that is a complete lie.**_

_**Your best adversary, **_

_**Professor James Moriarty**_

_**P.s. find the bomb before it goes off you have 24 hours. **_

_**Sherlock will return in:**_

_**The Bomb Or Not The Bomb**_


End file.
